A Few Steps Beyond
by Septhiroth
Summary: The wolf is still alive and kicking!!! Enjoy the long awaited addtion, of chapter nine!
1. What a Day.....

A Few Steps Beyond   
  
Chapter One: Somewhere…   
  
  
Story Title: A Few Steps Beyond   
  
Chapter Title: Somewhere…   
  
AN: Its finally Time! Amazingly, it has been a few months since my last story. Many apologies to taking so long. Had a busy time, and kept putting this off. Fortunately, I am ready to tackle this latest story. This next one, will be a continuation of "Awakenings". A second book, in a three book series. After reading H.G. Wells, and J.R.T and some C.S Lewis… My Neurons and Axons are ready to go!   
  
Story Author: Septhiroth   
  
Chapter Rating: Pg-13   
  
Prehaps… Its best If I told you what really happened… It was so long ago… Nevertheless, it seemed just yesterday that we were all young and full of life. It was a time, where the world itself, seemed to scream with discoveries and it was only a brave few who took up her challenge. I was one of those, brave few. A few trusted collages, and myself took on that task, and proved ourselves worthy of its treasures.   
It was a strenuous task… Surviving day to day, and after a while, our new home and a new way of life, became almost second nature. There were adventures with vengeance filled ghost, long nights of passion and embrace. Days when the whole world seemed to fall apart before our very eyes… Maybe it was just me… However, there was a time, so long ago, that I would have given my soul, to relive those days. Now that I look back on my life, a long and never ending road. It seems that even God himself, in his infinite wisdom, has allowed me to see the results of my tribulations.   
When I step back, and remember my dear friends… Challenger…Roxton…Marguerite, and even dear Ned… It seems to flare like a weak and dying ember… Our adventures… Our daily struggles… Came to a new place, with the arrival of a man… Cirrus… He proved to be more than we could handle… However, he turned out to be a great ally, and someone that I could tell my deepest feeling to. Some might call it love… Moreover, maybe it was… But… That was a long time ago, things… People and the world has changed… I have changed… In addition, maybe that 'Change' let to my greatest triumph, and the most heart-wrenching choice of my life…   



	2. Personal Issues....

Chapter Two: New Path   
  
An: Chapter two is up and running! Enjoy!   
  
Author: Me   
  
CR: Pg-13   
  
  
Veronica laid her back against the side of the treehouse. It was another stunning summer morning. The bugs flew around lazily, it was quiet except for the occasional scuffle that broke out in the jungle below. It was… In its own way, breathtaking… She enjoyed this time of the day. The calmness before the day awoke and begun its endless cycle of life. She breathed in the fresh, sweet air. Scented with the sun, and laced with the smell of flowers from the jungle below.   
Her gaze fell upon the wounded jungle, small bands of white smoke drifted up from the forest below. It had only been a few weeks since the 'advent' of Cirrus. Still… The jungle was slowly mending its vicious wounds. Challenge came up from behind, he too, enjoying the dawn's breaking. He placed his hands on the balcony railing, " Quite a morning…eh?"   
Veronica gave him a quick smile, "Yeah…" She rubbed her left arm, "Where's everyone?"   
Challenger was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Roxton is out with Marguerite, I'm here with you… And Malone is working on his latest entry."   
Veronica nodded, "And Cirrus?"   
Challenger pursed his lips, "Out… I think."   
He looked upward, sighting on the rising sun. Its glowing red orb sending flashes of red light across the gray sky. "Cirrus left early this morning… Mentioned something about…" He stopped, looking at Veronica, "I'm sorry… I can't fully remember what…"   
Veronica nodded, smiling, "Its fine.. He's probably out bush whacking, or spying on some trogs."   
Challenger chuckled, "That's our Cirrus… I wouldn't be surprised if he stumbled on grounds he had no part to be in."   
Cirrus burst from some underbrush, running full speed. A loud snarl, the earth pounded behind him. He looked back, the enraged T-Rex still full on his tail. "Oh… Crap!" He taught to himself, as the T-Rexes partner exploded from the jungle, sending small trees soaring into the air. Cirrus slid to a stop, desperately looking around. He saw a small path, and with the two angry dinosaurs roaring and charging, he took his only chance.   
He tore down the small dirt path, small dinosaurs skittering to clear away from the T-Rexes thundering assault. "This… Is the last time… I try to… take a peek at a T-Rex napping!" He breathed, his breath ragged with the intensity of his charge.   
He flinched as the lead Rex, smashed its head into a low hanging tree, the weak sapling, having no chance against an adrenaline pumped giant lizard, exploded into small fragments of wet, green wood. Cirrus blinked hard, wiping the small fragments from his face.   
He kept up his fierce pace, and the lizards kept up theirs. Cirrus came to a dead stop, as he burst into a clearing. The path came to an abrupt halt, as it faded away at the edge of a jagged, and a quite steep cliff face. The two lizards slowed their run, to a small jot. Seeing their allusive prey had been trapped.   
Cirrus took a step back, cursing softly as his foot slid against some loose gravel. Sending a small skitter of dirt tumbling down the rocky edge. The reptiles snarled, inching closer, a cold gleam of hatred shone in their pupil slit eyes. His eye's glanced across the landscape. No trees, no caves… Nothing to use as a weapon… He looked at the lizards, a smile lit up on his features.   
"This has been fun and all… But I gotta go!" Cirrus waved at the two lizards. He turned his back to the snarling reptiles, and with one massive leap, threw himself off the unstable edge. He tumbled around, like a rag-doll in the powerful winds that sprung up from the bottom of the canyon.   
His eyes opened, he watched the ground rush up at him like an old friend. He was starting to become a little worried… He flew towards the rock covered earth, and was just a few mere inches away, when his descent came to an sudden stop… He slowly opened his eyes, seeing that he was hovering neatly above the ground. He smiled to himself, "I was wondering when this would kick in…"   
His body flared with a bright iridescent light, he shot upward, carried by the intense current of energy. His blue shirt vaporized into dust, as two large angelic wings spread forth from his shoulders. He laughed loudly, as he flew up. Past the ledge of the cliff, the dinosaurs snapping at cirrus energy wake. He soared though the air, doing a neat 360-degree roll.   
The clouds spit apart, as a giant shockwave exploded from his body, propelling him onward. He turned sharply, digging into the air with his wing. Cirrus descended to the tree canopy. He saw the treehouse secluded against the skyline. "Aright… Now to line it up…" He muttered to himself.   
With a sharp twist, and a small roll, he dove at the balcony. He was less than 400 yards, when a jolt rippled though his body. His eyes flashed once, and the wings dissolved into nothingness. At the his intense speeds, the 400 yards was only a few seconds away, but now… He could no longer fly! His arms floundered uselessly, as he slammed full-force into the roof. Shattering the support beams, sending dust, leaves and broken boards slamming onto the floor below. He cried out, as he crashed roughly, bouncing off the floor several times, before skidding to a stop.   
He craned his neck, painfully gazing at the gigantic hole, that now gazed back at him. "Oh… Man…" He mumbled, hardly noticing the group that had dragged themselves out from beneath the rubble. Veronica wiped off herself, as Challenger checked out his own personal belongings. Malone sat up, gently rubbing his tender behind. He looked at Cirrus, then down at his ripped and torn journals. "Damn it, Cirrus! Look what you did!"   
Cirrus smiled dumbly, and shrugged his shoulders. His face blanched, as a sickening snap rippled up from his shoulder. A sharp fiery pain flew across his arm, his face contorted, and he passed out into the tight, dark embrace of the abyss.


	3. Gotta Love Problems....

Chapter Three: Problems arise…   
  
An: Still having a great time writing! FF is still in upgrades, so this chapter will not be posted on time! Thanks for all the cool reviews!   
  
CR: Pg-13   
  
"Alright now! Pull!" Challenger yelled up at the Treehouse. Roxton stuck his head out the window, grabbing onto a rope that was connected to a small pulley. Ned clamped onto the rope as well. The two of them grunted as they threw their backs into the tugging. Slowly, a large support beam was lifted every so slowly off the ground. Challenger smiled below, "You're making great progress! Keep it up!"   
Ned's face was red, he struggled to breathe, "That's… Easy for him to say! He's not pulling this log up!"   
Roxton wearily chuckled, nearly loosing his grip on the log. His fingers fumbled with the rope, and the log came crashing down onto the jungle floor. Challenger jumped out of the way, avoiding the bark and branches that came tumbling down. He took of his hat, wiping off his brow, "This is going to be harder than I had first expected."   
Veronica came from the porch glancing down at the men below, she smiled and called down to them, "How's is going?"   
Ned glared hard at her, "Just peachy… Wanna help?"   
Veronica laughed, "No thanks. There's a lot of work to be done in here."   
Roxton rubbed his reddened hands, "How's our homewreaker?"   
Marguerite called out from the balcony, "Sleeping… It took a few minutes to remove the wood fragment from his shoulder, but he should be aright."   
Roxton blanched, "Marguerite?! How long have you been there?"   
Marguerite smiled, "Long enough to see you two in action."   
Roxton put his hand over his eyes, "This day keeps becoming better all the time."   
Ned wiped the sweat of his neck, "Well… Look at it this way, it not raining…" he smiled, hopefully.   
Roxton waved a finger at him, "Don't you jinx it now!"   
Marguerite put her hand over her mouth, suppressing her laughter, when she turned around. Her eyes widened, and she took a step forward. Her voice high pitched, "What are you doing!? Get back in bed!"   
A weak voice spoke back, "I'm fine… Besides, I've been in bed all day."   
Veronica looked over, she shook her head, "Your wounded, exhausted, covered with scratches, cuts and a few black and blue marks. Rest up!"   
Cirrus shook his head, and peaked out the window, he smiled at the group below. "Morning All! Challenger, I see you're having some issues!"   
Challenger looked up, "Quite a hypothesis you developed… Mind lending a hand?"   
Marguerite stepped in, "Challenger, Are you mad? The man has just fallen though a roof!"   
Cirrus shook his head, "Nonsense Margaret! I can help with this!"   
Veronica frowned, "He's becomes complete, and thinks he can take over the world."   
Cirrus walked out onto the balcony, wrapped in a thin blanket. A bright red spot, stained the blanket. Fresh, warm blood leaking from the bandage on his chest.   
He looked at the log below, "Bout three meters long, perfect to replace the secondary support beam that I hit." He snapped his fingers, "I got it!"   
Roxton smiled, "Finally, a plan!"   
Cirrus nodded, "Better stand back…"   
The trio took a few cautious steps back, taking special care to stay out of Cirrus' way. Challenger called up to Cirrus, "Ready when you are!"   
Cirrus nodded, and stretched out his hand from a corner of the blanket. He closed his eyes, picturing the log in his mind. He reached out, feeling its weight…."It is heavy…. But I can do this!"   
His hand, shone with an aura of white light. The log vibrated…Shaking, as it slowly rose into the air. A few centimeters, then into a few inches. Steadily, the long rose up, small pockets of bark fluttered down to the ground below. Challenger put his hand over his eyes, blocking out the sun and watching as the log climbed to the balcony. Cirrus held his breath…"Damnit… Heavy…To damn heavy!"   
The long faltered, its climb slowly coming to a stop. It dropped a few inches, hovering in the fresh air. Cirrus gritted his teeth, "Come on! Not now!"   
The aura faltered around his hand, pulsed and started to fade. His eyes snapped open, "No!" He clenched his fist, reaching out with his mind. Using every drop of power to reinforce his mental grip on the large hunk of hardwood. The log's descent slowed, and it started to rise back into the air. Beads of sweat were running down Cirrus' face, as the log dropped down heavily onto the floor of the Treehouse.   
Cirrus opened his eyes, and took in a deep breath. Flexing his tensed hand, and shaking off the lingering effects of fatigue. He walked over, noticing the trio exiting from the elevator. The looks on their face were all the proof he needed. Cirrus smiled, trying to mask his disappointment. Veronica noticed the change in his expression, she walked towards him, putting her hand on his shoulder. She looked into his eyes, "Are you alright?"   
Cirrus' face was stone, but his eyes shone with a look of despair. However, he summoned up a small bit of courage, "I'm alright… At least the logs up." He made a small laugh, but it fell apart. His throat felt tight, and his eyes glistened… He sucked in a deep breath, clearing his throat. "Alright… Lets fix that hole." He walked over, and started tugging on the massive beam.   
Challenger put down his hat, watching Cirrus work. He looked at Roxton and Veronica, shaking his head. He walked over, touching Cirrus on the arm. "Cirrus… Why don't you take some time off. You are still injured and…."   
Cirrus interrupted him, "I understand, doc. If you want me, I'll be in my room." He dropped the beam, setting up a small cloud of dust. He made his way into the back, closing his door behind him.   
Veronica turned to face the group, she sighed, "What… Was that?"   
Challenger held his breath, speaking only when the words presented themselves. "I… Think, Cirrus, might be upset?"   
Ned came up to Veronica, "We can fix the roof, that's no problem." Veronica shook her head, frowning at Ned. "It's not that… I'm not sure, but I think I might know what it is."   
She took few steps forward, before Ned gently grabbed her hand. Concern flashed in his eyes, "Where are you going?"   
Veronica smiled, pulling her hand away. "I'm going to find out. Put a end to this little discussion."   
She made her way to the back, stopping at Cirrus' small room. She knocked lightly, hearing no response. She knocked again, this time with a bit more force. Again… No response. She squared her shoulders, and raised her hand, and was ready to slam her fist down onto the surface of the door. When it burst open, she drew back her hand, trying not to seem to startled.   
She looked into the darkened room, and took a few steps inward. "Cirrus? Are you in here?" Her voice echoed off the bare walls. She noticed a figure by the window. "Cirrus?"   
She walked past the hammock, glancing at the white feathers strewn around by the bed. A small pack sat on a wooden desk, it was slightly open, and a gentle bluish glow enimated from it. Veronica stopped a few feet away watching Cirrus staring out the window, his white wings blowing gently in the evening air. The sun was just starting to set, and soon, the stars would be twinkling in their heavenly host above.   
Cirrus slightly turned his head, "I'm… Here." He smiled inwardly, "Don't know what good that will do."   
Veronica walked up next to him, watching the sun set. She looked at him, "Cirrus, something's really wrong. You're not usually uptight… Not to me, atleast."   
Cirrus turned to face her, "I know… And I'm sorry, for that." He shook his head, "I… Don't know what's going on…"   
Veronica took a step closer, "Your in pain?" She reached out, gently caressing his face in the palm of her hand.   
Cirrus cupped his hand in hers, "Not really… More of loosing than being."   
Confusion flashed across Veronica's face, "I don't understand…"   
Cirrus took a step back, Veronica's hand falling away. He turned back to look out the window. Veronica came closer, "Cirrus…"   
Cirrus turned back to look at her, "….I…" he stammered   
She grabbed onto him, drawing him into a fierce hug. She tucked her head into his neck, speaking into his shoulder, "Whatever's' the matter… You know that I'll…"   
Cirrus wrapped his arms around her, putting his hand on the back of her head. His wings enticed the embrace, covering Veronica in a white, feathery cover. "Its…me."   
Veronica lifted her head up, looking to his eyes, 'What?" She asked.   
Cirrus nodded, "It took me a few hours to understand what was happening… But I think I fully understand now." He told her, holding onto her lower back. "After my completion with X'el… Something bad happened…"   
Veronica shook her head, "No… You' re fine! Look, after your joining, you said that you would be complete!" her voice slightly shook with emotion.   
Cirrus held her face, "I am complete… Its not that serious, just a small issue that I forgot to deal with."   
Veronica slightly smiled, "Your not… Broke or…"   
Cirrus chuckled, "No…No, not that!" his eyes glittered, "To put it mildly…" His head tilted, "My batteries dead, or dying."   
Veronica mouth slightly opened in shock, "Battery?" Her lips closed, "what are you talking about?"   
Cirrus nodded, he brushed back a few strands of her blond hair. "After my joining, I became complete. But the downside was that I didn't give enough time for my powers to recover." He pursed his lips, then continued, "Normally, after a feat like that, I rest for some time, allowing my powers to restore naturally. But I made a mistake, I continued on, not resting and my powers had no time to recover."   
Veronica rubbed her chin, "How long will it take to recover?" She asked   
Cirrus face shown a bit of disappointment, "That's the problem… I'm not sure."   
He frowned, "It could take anywhere from a few days, to a few years…Or." He stopped, watching Veronica's face, "A few centuries." Her face became stone, but her eyes had a hurt in them.   
Cirrus let go of her, "But… I found something that I think can help." He walked over to his desk, taking hold of the small pack. He opened it, pulling out a small white and blue crystal. It glowed in the palm of his hand, and the skin around the crystal seemed healthy, more alive and restored.   
Veronica walked over, looking at the small gem, her eyes gittered with excitement, "What is that?" she asked   
Cirrus smiled, "Possibly… My salvation. I found it while on my walk this afternoon. I was ambushed, and this little puppy helped use some of my power. Sadly, while I was flying, I used up to much and it stopped aiding me. Thus, I fell through the roof."   
Veronica nodded, "Are there anymore of these?"   
Cirrus smiled, "Yes… I found a whole bunch of them. I only took one, just for challenger to look at. But, if I'm correct, and these can help in my powers recovering their full strength…"   
Veronica smiled, "Then what are we waiting for?"   
Cirrus shook his head, "That's what I first thought… However, I think there's something bigger than these small fries. These are shards of a larger crystal. If these shards are small fragments, then there might be a larger, more powerful one on the plateau."   
Veronica face was concerned, "But… What if you're correct, and there is one. Where would we find this?" She asked   
Cirrus shook his head, "That's why I only brought the small fragment, I wanted to ask everyone if everyone wanted to aid in my quest."   
Veronica smiled, "You know that we would help you! Besides, I'm not going to let you have all the fun!"   
Cirrus grabbed onto her hand, "I know I could count on you!" His face lit up in a grin, "If we can find the full body of the gem, then I know that I'll be able to do something that I promised since the time that I first met you."   
Veronica titled her head, "What is that?" She asked,   
Cirrus smiled, "Bring you all…Home!"


	4. Could it Be....

Chapter Four: Could it Be?   
  
AN: Keeping it up, and enjoying all that's going on. I wish all of you happiness and blessings for you!   
  
Author: Me   
  
CR: Pg-13   
  
"Home?" The words brought small tears to Marguerite's eyes, she stammered, "Cirrus… Don't you dare rise my hopes up like this."   
Challenger chuckled, "If I only had a nickel for every time we have heard of a way, or a certain path to take off this plateau."   
Roxton nodded, "I know the feeling. No matter what, it always turns out to be a bust." He raised a finger at Cirrus, "Don't you be pulling any strings now."   
Cirrus held his hands up, "I'm sure you've all heard this before, but I'm pretty sure theirs an actual way off!"   
Malone nodded, "A lava flow tunnel, or a ship, or perhaps a undead spirit that will bend the sands of time?" He crossed his arms, and eyes Cirrus, "Is it something like that?"   
Cirrus arched an eyebrow, "No… Sorry to disappoint you, but what I know is far greater than you primitive mind to understand."   
Malone jawed at the small insult, "Try me."   
Cirrus smiled, his eyes glimmered, "Fine." He looked at Veronica, "Do you have the small pouch I showed you?"   
Veronica nodded, "Yeah, hold on." She reached over to her side, pulling the small leather pouch free. She held out her hand, handing it over to Cirrus. Cirrus thanked her, and held out the pouch.   
"It's really something, and I'm sure it's not found naturally." He flipped off the small strap, unsnapping the leather cover. He reached in, pulling out a small shard of a blue and white crystal. Its liquid like surface absorbed in the sunlight, shining brighter.   
Challenger eyed the structure, "What is that?" He pulled up the brim of his hat, staring intently at the gem.   
Roxton reached out, taking the gem from Cirrus, he held it up to the light. "Its quite something…" he muttered, handing the gem back to Cirrus.   
Cirrus set the gem down on the table, "It's a shard of an Kotari…."   
Challenger shook his head, "That name alludes me, but its sounds almost like Latin…"   
Cirrus grimaced, "Ugh… No. It's the tongue of my people. The People of Light." He looked around, "It basically means… Kotari…Ko -Source- ta -of the- Ri -Holiness-"   
Roxton blanched, "Source of the Holiness?"   
Cirrus nodded, "In lament terms, the Kotari is a primary energy converter, and with a catalyst agent, it can generate immense amounts of phisonic energy. Mostly used in Trans warp drives, and -gate- wormhole generation."   
The group was quiet… Moreover, Challenger broke the embarrassing silence, "I'm sorry Cirrus…I think, that no one understood half of what you were saying."   
Veronica raised an eyebrow, "Mind telling us again?"   
Cirrus nodded, he reached out picking up the small shard. "I'm sorry…Please forgive me. The Kotari ember was mostly used as a fuel source for my people. Since it grew naturally in abundance, and its chemical structure held so much energy, we developed our technology to use it as a primary driving force. Basically, this shard could power all of London, for more than six hours."   
Marguerite eyes widened a small bit, "Can this bring us home?"   
Veronica blanched, "I'm sure if it could, Cirrus would have done it already."   
Malone stepped in, "Let him finish, before we question him."   
Cirrus nodded, "I can only partly agree with Marguerite. This shard will not be able to bring us home. It dose not have the amount of energy needed. Also, we would need a converter to properly use the energy correctly."   
Challenger rubbed his chin, "Is they're something like that on the plateau?"   
Cirrus was doubtful, "I…I'm not sure…" Marguerite rolled her eyes, "I told you not to get our hopes up!"   
Cirrus nodded, "You right…Marguerite, But… That's when I came to a different conclusion."   
Challenger nodded, "Please, continue."   
Cirrus smiled, "If there is Kotari shard here… That's evidence that there might be a primary crystal. And this...""he held out the small gem, "Might just be the tip of the iceberg."   
Veronica tilted her head, "What I want to know… Is how something like that came here in the first place. If it doesn't grow naturally, then how did you find it?"   
Cirrus nodded, "I have an answer for that as well… The shard that I found, was probably from a ship that crashed upon the plateau. Only my people use the Kotari as a fuel source…"   
Challenger smiled, " A ship? My… The plot does thicken…"   
Cirrus nodded, "I found the shard while on my morning walk, about a few days south from here. Oddly enough, there was an old canyon, but this looked like a meteor had stuck it. Mostly due to the crater shape, and the depth of the canyon."   
Veronica nodded, " I know of that place. It's a few miles east of the dinosaur Graveyard."   
Challenger smiled, " Maybe that meteor was ship?"   
Marguerite eyes glistened again, "Maybe it still works?"   
Cirrus frowned, 'That's one of the problems… The age… Kotari is a good fuels source… Nevertheless, it was obsolete right before the fall of my planet. Only outdated ships used that source of energy. Fusion, and fission was easier and cheaper to use. Less mining, and more natural energy."   
Roxton cut into the conversation, "Maybe the gem is from your own pod. I'm sure that had to have a fuel source."   
Cirrus nodded thoughtfully, "That's what I first thought… However, my ship used a solid fuel, and was burned up well after liftoff. I made it to your world just by drifting across stellar winds."   
Veronica smiled, "Shall we go take a trip out to the canyon?"   
Cirrus shook his head, "Not just yet… There's one thing more that I have to tell you."   
Marguerite stamped her foot impatiently, "Well…What is it?"   
Cirrus rubbed his forehead, "Even if we do find a ship… There is no way to tell how well it will fly… Besides, there could be thousands of problems with it. I'm not going to give you any guaranties."   
Roxton nodded, 'You just one to bring down the house, aren't you Cirrus?"   
Challenger smiled, "We can discuses this in the morning. It's getting late, and we'll need our rest for tomorrow."   
Cirrus nodded, "He's right." Cirrus tucked the gem back into the pouch, snapped the cover back into place, and strapped the pouch next to his side.   
Challenger smiled, "I'm off then, goodnight everyone." He walked past the group, and stetted down in his room. The rest of the group broke off, Malone smiling to Veronica, whispering a few words, then he too, made his way to his own lodgings. Roxton and Margate sat down on the couch, quietly talking to each other.   
Cirrus smiled at Veronica, "I'll be up for a little bit longer." She smiled back, "Don't stay up to late."   
Cirrus chuckled, "Ha, Ha. I won't."   
Veronica smiled at him, then turned around making her way back to her room. Cirrus caught Marguerites eye. She looked at him, shaking her head at him, as Veronica left him.   
Cirrus sighed walking over to the balcony. He rested his hands on the railguard, listing to the night sounds below. He reached into the leather pocket, pulling out the small gem. The gem…Still shining brightly, Cirrus held it in his hands he watched the insides of the gem, the energy sparking and flashing around, like fish darting around in a pond.   
His fingers closed around the gem, he felt the small hot surge of energy in his fingers, traveling up his arms, into his chest, down to his legs… He held onto the gem…. Staring into the moon… His eyes flashing….As the energy started to be absorbed into his body.   
He kept staring, holding onto the gem. He was just about to let the energy take flight, when a hand set gently down on his shoulder, "Cirrus?" Veronica called to him.   
Cirrus turned around, still holding onto the gem. She smiled at him, "Are you going to bed soon?"   
Cirrus nodded, "Soon. It's a beautiful night…"   
Veronica agreed, she looked at him, "What's the matter?"   
Cirrus put the gem away, "Nothing… But I was wondering…"   
Veronica looked at him, "Hmmm?"   
Cirrus held out his hand, "Feel like going for a ride?"   
Veronica looked at him, "Remember what happened last time?"   
Cirrus nodded, "I'll be more careful,"   
Veronica grabbed onto his hand, "I thought you would never ask." She laughed, as he broke into flight, she held on tightly, as Cirrus climbed into the clouds, disappearing into the thick dark of night. 


	5. Travling can be a drag...

Chapter Five: Traveling can really be a drag….   
  
An: zzzzzzz………..*snerk*   
  
CR: NO MORE!!! I HATE WRITING THESE!!! AUGH!!!   
  
  
"It's more closely related to carbon, than a silicon compound." Challenger looked at the Kotari gem. Peering at it, he pushed it around, moving it around in the light from his desk. He jotted a small bit of information onto his notebook. "Still…" He mumbled, "The carbon chains have the same structure as a non-metal. Bu that goes against the number of hydrogen's in the…" he continued to himself, not noticing the small watching him.   
Roxton rubbed his face, "Is anyone still listing to him?" he sighed, putting down his cup of evening tea.   
Marguerite pressed a pillow to her ears, "I wish he would just…" She pushed the pillows harder as Challenger started to go over his note again."   
Malone just noted the crystal in his notebook, looking around the room, "Has anyone seen Veronica?"   
Marguerite shook her head, "Cirrus is gone as well." She sighed happily, as Challenger put down his notebook, leaving his desk.   
Roxton sipped the cup of lukewarm tea, "I hope there not in any trouble…."   
Marguerite scoffed ,"Who? Veronica or Cirrus?"   
Roxton smiled, 'Does it really matter?"   
Malone grinned, 'With our luck, it all matters."   
************************************************************************   
"Its more of an… sky light blue, than a dark blue." Cirrus held up his hand, pointing at the setting sun. Veronica shook her head, "Maybe, but look at the reds and the oranges!"   
Cirrus smiled, "The green is still cooler…."   
Veronica smacked him lightly on the arm, "Can we change the topic, instead of arguing about colors?"   
Cirrus grinned, "Maybe… IF you submit defeat."   
Veronica glared at him, Cirrus weathered a little under her glare, "Uhhh… You win."   
Veronica patted his hand, "Smart boy."   
A few moments of silence passed, they were seated a branch of a giant Hornwood tree. The sun was just finishing setting, but it had taken them a few minutes to fly to this special spot. It was there place, it was here that they had talked about their deepest feelings. And…Much more…   
Veronica sighed in the cooling evening breeze, "Cirrus…" She asked.   
Cirrus looked up at her, "Hmmm?"   
Veronica thought for a moment, then spoke, "Have you thought of what would happen if we did find a way home? I mean, would you come back to London?"   
Cirrus shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I've never been outside the plateau before. Besides, I know nothing of Earth. Only what I learned in the data bases of my pods CPU."   
Veronica sighed, "I've never been outside the plateau…"She smiled at him, "So, I don't know ether."   
Cirrus shook his head, "What about Ned? Are you going to go back with him?"   
Veronica was quiet…Cirrus nearly smacked himself, "I'm sorry… I can't believe I sa…"   
She interrupted him, "No… It's fine. I just…" She shut her mouth, and thought for a second.   
Cirrus spoke up, "Veronica… I see the way you act around him, and even after you found Ned, after the ghost blimp…" His eyes faltered, "You love him… Don't you?"   
Veronica nodded, 'Yeah… I do." She looked at Cirrus, "I'm sorry…."   
Cirrus smiled, "Its alright… However, at least I was able to hold you in my arms for a little while. Besides, I can't compete with your love for him, and his for you."   
They were both quiet….Veronica looked around, nervously…She noticed an instant change in Cirrus behavior, and he was now quiet. His body language seemed constricted, and he moved a little farther away from her.   
She looked at him, "I guess… I better head back."   
Cirrus nodded, "Yeah."   
Veronica started to climb down the tree, but Cirrus caught up with her, he pulled her aside, 'Hold on a sec,' he said. He reached out with his hand, holding out his palm. A small light bloomed in his open palm. "Here… I'll get you back to the treehouse."   
Veronica looked at him, "Aren't we flying back?" She asked.   
Cirrus shook his head, 'I'm going to stay out for a bit longer… I'll just do this."   
He reached out, and the light shone over Veronica. She opened her mouth to speak, but the light became too bright. She closed her eyes, and when she reopened them, she was back in the living room of the Treehouse.   
She cursed softly, and Roxton looked up from his book. Marguerite looked up from her gems, she shook her head,' Veronica? How did…"   
Veronica shook her head, "Cirrus… He just sent me back here."   
Marguerite raised her arms, "Men… " She looked at Roxton, "See what you men do when you're upset?"   
Roxton just shook his head, "Don't get me involved in this!"   
Veronica wiped a small tear from her left eye, and with a choking sob in her throat, made her way quickly back to her room.   
Roxton and Marguerite looked at each other, and then Marguerite threw a small pillow at Roxton.   
Cirrus held his breath…Had he done the right thing? He knew in his heart that it was the only choice…"I would have no place in her life…" he thought. "She loves Ned…Not me." He rubbed his reddened eyes, "But…" He stopped the sentence from flowing from his lips.   
He climbed down from the tree, keeping a lookout for raptors on the ground. He landed in a small cloud of dust, and started walking north. His footsteps tread lightly on the packed dirt. "Maybe… It was for the best." He mumbled, "Yeah… It was for the best."   
He stopped…Looking up, he saw the treehouse…One by one, the lights where slowly being shut off. First,…Ned's study…Then Challenger's lab….Soon, Roxton and Marguerite rooms became dark…Cirrus watched the only light left on…Veronica's room. He saw her figure looking out at the jungle, by the streaks on her face, she had been crying. Cirrus watched as she looked out the window one last time, then pulled the shutters close. Cirrus saw the light descend into darkness….   
Cirrus heart crashed…Like a Raptor slamming full force into a tree…Nothing left.   
He looked up at the darkened room, and a small idea flashed though his mind. Smiling, he expanded a small amount of his already small amount of power. He used his wings long enough to fly up to her window. He hovered next to it, knowing that he could still change his mind. Cirrus reached out, just a few inches from the shutter…"If I pull it opened, then maybe I could just…" His hand came to a stop, he wanted to open the shutter, and beg to Veronica…"She might still take me back…What does she see in Ned anyway?"   
Nevertheless,…He pulled his hand back, knowing that would be useless…"She's already made her choice…" he thought. "But…Is it right?" His mind flashed that thought. Cirrus pondered the thought, "Maybe…"   
He turned around, looking at the sky, "Is it really worth it?" He though, "All the trouble…I don't see why mankind does this social act.." Cirrus sighed, and looked at the clear night sky. He glanced back at the treehouse, "Is this really my home?" He thought, His eyes focused on the stars, "I know where my home is…" He took a deep breath, and spoke out loud, "And…I will find it!"   
He flapped his wings, gently gliding away from Veronica's window. He pulled upward, gaining altitude as the ground faded away. "I know where I have to go!" He kept his face grinning, as the drove hard for the place where is adventure begun…The crater where he found the shard…   
Veronica watched as Cirrus flew away, white feathers all that were left of him in his wake. She wiped another tear from her eyes, she stifled a small cry, then holding it no longer, and broke down into long sobs in her pillow…. She broke from her crying, to see Ned standing in her doorway, his eyes were full of compassion, and "I heard you crying…"   
She stood up, and grabbed onto him, breaking down crying into Ned's shoulder. He held her close, as her heart wrenching sobs shook her body. 


	6. Imagine...

Chapter Six: Imagine….  
AN: Lots of stuff to finish up today. Good TLW last night, and now am fully motivated to write!  
  
CR: NO!!! NO MORE!  
  
"Coffee…Need…Coffee…" Marguerite stumbled into the kitchen, still half-asleep. Roxton poured himself and challenger a cup of steaming tea, "Sorry Marguerite. No coffee, but I'll be sure to pick some up at the Zanga tribe later today." Roxton half-smiled, watching the frantic woman tear apart the table, "No coffee?" She cried.  
Challenger nodded, "Its just all the same…But if anything," He pressed a plate at her, "Toast?" he asked.  
She refused the bread, "No thanks." She muttered, "Coffee would be great, though."  
Ned and Veronica walked in, just arriving from their morning walk. Challenger nodded as the pair came and sat down, "How was your time?" he asked.  
Ned smiled, "Excellent… The sky was just wonderful."  
Veronica nodded, "After you being gone and all, it must be wonderful to see the sky again."  
Ned agreed, "Mostly, but its even better to be back with you all again." Veronica slightly blushed at this, and started picking away at the plate of fruit that was set before her.  
Marguerite looked up from her dish, wiping her mouth on a napkin, "Any sign of Cirrus?"  
Veronica shook her head, "No… It's been nearly a month, and there's been no sign of him anywhere."  
Roxton nodded, "What about the crater? We've searched everywhere else except there."  
Ned shook his head, "That's the problem…. The Zanga will not let us go near it. Something about that site being sacred to them and all."  
Challenger grimaced, "That could be were he has gone, but until we can travel and find the answers ourselves…"  
Veronica nodded, "I wonder what he's doing?"  
Roxton shook his head, "Like it matters, the kids out of our hair now! Let's not totally forget that!"  
Veronica was about to speak a few select words to Roxton, when a loud tremor begun. The group feel silent, then marguerite screamed. The tremor became an immense earthquake, shaking the treehouse, sending down books, pots shelves. Slamming the group down hard onto the wooden floor. The small house shook, the boards groaning as the stresses was cast upon them.   
Ned put his arms over Veronica' head, he closed his eyes, and the shaking slowly faded away. He carefully rose onto his feet, looking about. "I think it's done with." He told the group. Each one rising to their shaky legs, looking about. Challenger noted, "Watch out for falling items, they may have become unstable during the shockwaves."  
Veronica shook her head, "I wonder what could have causes such a vibration?"  
Roxton shook his head, "What ever it was… It was big…" He wiped his brow, "I hope something like that doesn't happen again…"  
  
Cirrus fist slammed down onto the control panel. He flexed his hand experimentally, feeling the flash of pain dissipating from his pounding hand. He looked about, shaking his head, and cursing softly. He pressed a few switches, restarting the takeoff procedures. His mind raced at the course of evens, nothing in his life could have prepared him for what happened in those few weeks separate from the group. It had happened so quickly, the discovery of the fallen cruiser…. The ship buried underneath miles of rubble, but somehow… The ship had survived; a cave cut out by its own photonic weapons. Held the ship at bay, it hovered in the air. Its massive 700-meter long shape, oddly streamed line, its four powerful engines humming softly, and its thick outer hull covered with fast rotating turrets.  
He had found that ship… Drawn by the powerful emanations of the core… The core powered by the Kotari crystal. Not some mere shard, but the whole Gem… Over 3 meters in length. Its shape, texture, colors just like the small gems. Only this one, had enough power to control thousands of ships. It was a central Core, for his whole word! This ship, must have been a power source for his ancient homewards main fleet!  
And after all this time… It was still active, keeping itself humming along at optimal efficient. Waiting for someone to bring it back out into the heavens….  
Cirrus walked across the Command Bridge, looking out the main view screen. The inner walls of the cave could be easily blow apart, the problem was the ship avion system was damaged by the crash landing. The ship's own self restoration systems had repaired 90% of the damage done by the crash, but the Avion system needed to be replaced.  
"The ship can fly… But It just doesn't know how without its flight procedure." He muttered to himself. Looking about, he was the only one on the whole 35 decks of the ship. The crews had long since died, probably some of them are the forefathers of the Zanga or were killed in the crash.   
He walked over to the circular helm control, and restated the primary engine converters. The ships lights dimmed, as the engines came on-line. The cave shook as the powerful galactic drive of the engines streamed forth, like four blue and white pillars, vaporizing large chunks of rock, charring a path into the caves wall.  
Cirrus let the test fire run for a few seconds, then shut down the engines. The loud rumble became a faint humming as the cooling systems brought down the engines output temperature. "It's only a matter of time…" He thought to himself…  
He pressed a small button on the control panel, brining up a visual of the Zanga village. Some the of huts were broken and burning. The heat from the engines must have reached trough the miles of rock, bursting forth like a gaiser and roasted the poor saps in their huts. The villages ran around, screaming, pulling friends and family from the burning wreckage… One small child was not as lucky, as trying to flee from a hut, he tripped… And cried out once, as the inflamed hut collapsed onto him. His small body pinned by the inferno of the wood and sticks.   
Cirrus shook his head, "He didn't have a chance…" He thought, "Just like I wasn't given a fair chance at life." He pressed the engine calibration, and brought the shields on line… 


	7. Ship by Far....

Chapter Seven: Ship By Far….  
  
AN: No little quotes to say this time… Enjoy Chapter Seven!  
  
"Dr. Challenger! Dr. Challenger!" A female voice called up from the ground below. Challenger stuck his head out one of the windows of the treehouse, and saw a strikingly beautiful girl. "One of the Zanga women." He though to himself, "Is there a problem?" He called back,  
The rest of the group looked down at the commotion below. Veronica smiled, "I know her!" The girl smiled, back, "Veronica! Its good to see you again!"  
Roxton nodded at Veronica, "Mind telling us her name?"  
Veronica laughed, "Nagi, she's a daughter of an high elder in the Zanga village. Her Father has a lot of pull in the village."  
Marguerite looked down at the black hair, and deep brown eyes, "I wonder what she is doing here?"  
Challenger nodded, "That's what I attend to find out!" He looked back down at the young woman; "I'll lower the elevator down for you!"  
***  
They all sat around the table, listening to Nagi's story. The girl was quite shaken, but she told all she knew in a strong, clear voice. "It was just a few days ago… Outside our village, right before the boarder of the Great Mountains, there is a flat field. It's mostly used by the few cattle that we have, but our cattle and sheep have been found dead lately."  
Challenger nodded, "Raptors, probably."   
Nagi agreed, "that was the elders first thought. Then later, we saw firsthand, our cattle split in two… Not by raptors or the great lizard, but by large light that comes up from the ground."  
Roxton's head shook, "large light?"  
Nagi nodded, "Large flashes of light that burns the ground. Even the three horned ones, are cut apart by the light. They walk across the ground and BLAM!" she motioned with her arms, "There gone… So is the light. Our elders are very nervous, for they fear it's a demon or a god who is angry at our land."  
Malone nodded, "Strange… Sounds like something that Zanga demon did, only with the mosaic patters."  
Veronica shook her head, 'That was you, Ned. But, the demon that we fought was destroyed!"  
Roxton shook his head, "You can't kill the dead, Veronica."  
Challenger disagreed, "I'm not to sure about that… This sounds too unlike the supernatural." He looked at Nagi, "Is there any damage done to the field?"  
Nagi nodded, "Yes! The field is almost gone, huge craters are burned into the soil. Everytime the bright light comes, more of the land is gone. The field is too eroded, that nothing is growing…"  
Roxton shook his head, "This is getting us nowhere… We need to explore this for ourselves!"  
Challenger nodded, "I agree… Moreover, we should depart as soon as possible. Perhaps we can catch this phenomena in action."  
* * *  
Within fifteen minutes, the expedition was underway. Each member held a fully loaded rife, except for Veronica. Who was fully contented with her bootknife. Challenger looked around the jungle, his feet crunching down on the dirt and gravel. "Strange… This part of the jungle is unaffected by the light that Nagi spoke of."  
Veronica came up next to him, looking around the strangely vacant path, "What's even more upsetting…" She looked at him, "This place is packed with raptors at this time of year."  
Roxton nodded from the back, "But not a single one of the little green bastards anywhere."  
Marguerite and Malone both double-checked their chambers, keeping an ample supply of bullets near.  
***  
Challenger set down his rifle, looking out at the grassy expanse… The group did the same, Nagi looked over her left shoulder, watching the chief come up from the jungle fauna. "The outsiders are here." She said.  
The chief nodded, his face painted with streaks of white and crimson red, "Yes…" he pointed out at the decimated landscape, 'The god comes from within there."  
Challenger nodded, "We have herd of your problem." His blue eyes scanned the landscape, "But I never expected it to be this terrible…"  
Veronica was about to speak up, but a small tremor in the earth swayed against her. She looked around, "Did anyone else feel that?"  
Roxton nodded, "Felt like a small earthquake…"  
Challenger agreed, "It might be a small shock…" He shook hard, as a tremendous vibration shook the group hard. The chief and his warriors dropped their weapons, as a second aftershock threw the party to the grassy floor. Trees swayed against the tremors, Challenger looked around, holding his head. His eyes focused on the stretching grass plane, it seemed to vibrate and shimmer. He held his eyes, as a bright blast came from beneath the green soil. Large chunks of dirt were sent cast into the air, sending down a brown shower of dirt and mud. Another burst, and more of the landscape was vaporized in a flash of light. The sound alone was enough to make the blood within veins freeze. The icy sound of the blast, the immense explosion, and dirt and roots being ripped from their hold upon the earth.  
The tremors slowly came to a stop, he looked back at the land. A sixty-yard portion of the land, caved in on itself. Collapsing, as if the support beneath it was blown away. The land crumpled in, making a gigantic pit formed right out of the earth. Challenger rose to his feet, each one of his friends slowly making it to their feet. Roxton wiped his brow, "What in the bloody hell was that?" He growled, wiping the dirt from his blue shirt.  
Challenger nodded, "What ever it was, it was clearly trying to destroy the field out there."  
Marguerite nodded, "Could it have been a…Ghost?"  
Malone shook his head, "I don't think a ghost could do that…"  
Challenger nodded, "For now… We don't know, but it might be safer to move to a different location."  
Marguerite nodded, "I'm am in fully agreement with you one this one Challenger."  
* * *  
  
Cirrus held his breath, as the last firing sequence ended. More than 65% of the needed crust had been removed. His hands flew over the controls, the amazing self-repair systems of the ship, had restored the avion system, giving the ship the specialties needed for an emergency takeoff. The shields were at 80%, giving him more than enough protection from the surfacing friction that would result.   
He walked over to the helm control, he punched in a rapid set of orders, following them up with a final systems check. He knew the process by heart now. Destroy enough of the crust to punch a hole to the surface. If he activated the engines at full drive, and transferred enough backup power to the shields, and structure integrity fields, he could finally free this ship from its stone prison.   
However, the exiting would not be easy. Even at full drive, the chance of him being able to get trough the last 45% of the solid granite shield would not be easy. This ship was more advanced than he could have hoped, but with limited power and the ships primary power source unoperational, the trip was bound to have some problems.   
He took a moment to collect his thoughts…And hit the EXCUTE button….  
***  
  
Challenger looked around, back in the center of the bustling village, Veronica spoke with a few old friends, and Roxton and Marguerite window-shopped at some of the local marts. Ned kept recording all his finds in his notebook, carefully detailing all the sights, sounds and events of the Zanga village.  
Challenger glanced up at the sun, "High noon," He thought to himself, Veronica came back to him, "What is it?" She asked.  
Challenger shook his head, "I'm just wondering about Cirrus. The Zanga village was one of his favorite places to visit."  
Veronica nodded, "I miss him too…" she stopped for a second, looking at Ned. "But… We cannot be sidetracked by that now. The Zanga need our help, they have been here to help us though much, and we can't turn our backs on them now."  
Challenger nodded, "That's for sure…" He looked at one of the local's beadwork, "I'm just impressed by the fine craftsmanship and the…" He stopped, as a ground splitting earthquake rippled through the village. A small boy came running in from the field, waving his arms, and pointing back to were he came. His voice a high shrill, he shrieked at the other villagers, and they started running to the grassy plane.  
Challenger looked at Veronica, "Someone bad?"  
Veronica nodded, "Really bad…"  
* * *  
Cirrus was thrown back into the padded command chair. His head snapped back against the headrest as the first crash came echoing throughout the ship's hull. The massive golden nose of the ship, rammed into the rocklike ceiling, huge fragments of the roof came crashing down to the floor. Some of the pieces reechoed off the sides of the ship, hitting the intense energy field. Vaporizing from grew chunks into clouds of dust.   
He could feel the vibrations as the ship slowly pushed its way though, layer by layer, the powerful engines, the intense energy fields protected the ultra dense hull from the knife like shards of the canyon walls. Slowly, the ship rose from its shallow grave. Cirrus smiled, pressing down on the energy field's outer diameter, increasing its radius. The cruser forced its way through the ceiling.   
"Almost there…" He thought to the ship, "Just hold on a bit more…" the ships engines groaned against the strain, but the old battleship steadily made its way to the outside…  
* * *  
  
Challenger stood over the edge over looking the damaged green field. Each time that beam stuck, more of the surrounding landscape was blown away. "It's almost like… If calculated blows are being taken to weaken that spot of earth…" He thought. "If that may be the cause… Then what is trying to escape?"   
He wiped his brow, breathing heavily, "Maybe it's for the best, that we not know of that.""   
Veronica came up next to him, "The Zanga villagers are all on alert now. The chief is thoroughly worried about the earthquakes."  
Roxton broke off from a small group of children following him, he pointed back to the row of neatly made huts. "Each family has been put into their homes, only the men have been left to defend the village."  
Malone held his rife, checking his site, "I've done the best that I can over on my end." He looked at Marguerite, "How are you doing on your end?"  
Marguerite looked up from a small wound on a young man's head that she was bandaging. "Almost finished here. That last tremor caused some basic injuries, but the village medicine man should be able to take care of the rest."  
Challenger looked back out a the field, "Then all is ready…" He said to himself.  
Veronica looked up at him, "As ready as well ever be." She looked out at the decimated landscape, and wondered what would happen in the few moments to come… 


	8. Blue Skies...

Chapter Eight: Blue Skies  
AN: Downloadin some MP3's and thought that its time to hack away at Chapter Eight. Enjoy!  
  
  
Marguerite held her breath… Her eyes gazed out at the broken green field below. Her hand clenched around her silver hand pistol. She breathed in though clenched teeth, her mind raced, "What in the bloody hell is going on!?" she thought. Her memory faintly brought back the feeling of the severe tremors, and her legs still shaking at the mere thought of having to live though that again.   
She looked about, seeing Roxton next to her. His face was a slab of stone, as the holstered his rifle out at the field. His eyes popped open, and his mouth fell open. His voice was loud with a start, "What in the bloody hell is THAT?" he cried.  
Challenger dropped his rifle, Veronica collapsed to one knee, and Malone dropped his pen from his journal. Their eyes gazed at the field, as it exploded in a shower of brown earth.  
* * *  
Cirrus felt the last of the vibrations being absorbed by the ship's impressive stabilizers. Slowly, he opened his eyes, seeing the last small layer of ground in his way. Pressing down on the control panel, the ship responded, kicking into a higher engine output, blasting its way though the stony layer. The golden ship, burst through the thin layer of soil, as moth freed from its chrysalis prison. Cirrus slowed the ship's accent, as it exited from the pit. He pressed a few buttons, and the ship engines powered down. The automatic hovering came on-line, holding the ship at a steady altitude of 150 feet. Cirrus slowly turned the massive 700-meter ship, its golden armor gleaming brightly in the sun. Its streamline body, rippling with blue currents of electrity. The two small wings on the back of the ship, small but sturdy enough to handle the rigors of Trans-Warp travel.   
The side thrusters on the ship came on, like small spouts of blue fire, the ship slowly moved in a 90-degree angle. The tempered nose of the ship, slowly moved to face directly at the gathered group of Zanga people. Looking out the main view screen, Cirrus saw the faces of his old comrades. Startled and caught off guard by the sudden rebirth of the sleeping giant below.  
* * *  
Challenger quickly snapped out of his daze, he hurriedly glanced about seeing his fellow explores in the same situation, "Hurry everyone! Let's get away from here!"  
Veronica nodded, "What ever that thing is, it's big and it looks like it can really dish it out!"  
Roxton nodded, "No kidding… That's gotta be bigger than the whole bloody Royal Navy!"  
Malone nodded, "I'm more concerned on who's actually driving that thing. Or even if it even has a driver!"  
Marguerite blanched, "I just hope its someone who can get us off the plateau."  
Roxton shook his head, "Judging by the turrets on that thing, I am not sure if there will even be a plateau after that thing gets a chance to fire."  
Veronica looked about, the Zanga warriors dropping their weapons, one by one. Falling to their knees, praying, and some weeping to the reawakened golden god. Each brave warrior, pleading for mercy…  
She looked back up at the flying fortress, a small part of her wanted to do the same thing…  
* * *  
  
Cirrus gazed at the act on the main view screen. "What are they doing?" He thought to himself. "They can't possibly think that the Gathron is some sort of… divine being?"  
He looked at the bridge of the battleship, "Perhaps… The Gathron was a god to some people. But now… It's my ticket out of this place!"  
Walking quickly over to the helm control, he fired a small burst from the forward thrusters, pushing the ship along towards the village at a smooth cruising speed of 6 knots. He brought up the mulit-phaseic shields, to protect the hull from the arrows and spears of the Zanga. He chuckled at this, knowing that the ultra-dense hull could survive a close-ranged explosion from a nuclear warhead… He looked out at the Zanga, "I just don't want them to screw up the damn paint job…"  
* * *  
Challenger held his hat, as the golden flying fortress like ship, came slowly at them. The ground begun to shake, as the intense energy fields of the ship came to life. Roxton covered his eyes, as the intense energy fields started up small lighting storms. Bolts of bright lighting burnt blackened spots into the earth. This sent up small clouds of dust, making the lights of the ship stick out against the dust. Giving the approaching ship a sense of omnipotent power.  
Malone held his journal next to his chest, his voice loud as he tried to talk above the thunderous blast of the thrusters, and the ear-splitting crack of the lightening. "Challenger!! We need to get out of here!" he was thrown back, by a sudden blast of ionized air. Veronica called to him, and Ned motioned to her that he was alright.  
Challenger grabbed onto Ned's arm, hauling him to his feet. "I fully agree, Ned!" He looked at the group, "Let us head to a safer position…"  
Roxton grabbed Challenger's shoulder, Challenger looked at Roxton, and he pointed upwards. Challenger gazed up to the heavens, and saw that the golden beast was directly over head.   
Veronica looked at Challenger, "Too late…" he voice wavered with a bit of emotion. Marguerite looked at Roxton, then up at the hovering fortress. It felt, as if their short time on the Plateau, was going to come to an abrupt, and violent end.  
* * *  
  
Cirrus slowed the ship's forward motion to an gradual stop. With a small blast from the rear thrusters, he smoothly equaled out the forward motion, and with the combined velocity, he was able to save a small bit of fuel from being expelled. Without the ship's primary source of Power on-line. He was running off the reserves of the ship, and sadly, those reserves were starting to wan under the intense drain of the takeoff, exiting, and now the restart of the primary systems.  
He had taken off-line all non-essential systems, and that had bought him a few more hours worth of back up fuel. However, it would take more than just 'reserve' fuel to complete what he had planned. Nevertheless, for now, he had to get the primary reactor on-line. Unfortunately, there was just one small matter that needed to be taken care of. He pressed down on the autopilot. After entering a few select commands, he pressed another small button. The desk ahead of him, split apart as a small viewscreen came out. A area of land came up on the holographic display. It was the Zanga village, and Cirrus had plans for it. He entered a few coordinates, and activated the Subspace transporter.   
* * *  
  
Challenger saw a small part of the ship opening, splitting apart like blossoming flower. He looked at the group, "Something's happening!" He said  
Just as his words proved true, a bright beam shot down from the opening, forming a bright pillar onto the jungle floor. Stretching more than forty meters in the air, the glowing pillar made a giant tube like structure, forming from the bottom of the ship, down to the earth below.   
Roxton looked at the deceive, "What the…" he muttered, he took a step forward, but jumped back as a figure slowly formed on the ground. Particles of light, slowly at first, then more rapidly, Light became matter and the small fragments of matter took on a larger shape. This process took only mere seconds, before Cirrus stood with his comrades again. The tube dissolved into nothing, and the port on the ship reclosed. Reforming, and molding back into shape. Like a piece of skin, healing over a old injury.  
Cirrus eyed the group, smiling, trying not to grin at their obvious shock. "Hello all." He smiled, "It's been a while." 


	9. Paths finally combine

Chapter Nine: Paths Finally Entwine  
  
An: It has been over six months, but I have started back up this story. Kudos to all the people who have waited for this, and I fully apologize for all of it. However, that is what happens when life takes hold. I hate life, but it has its own benefits.  
  
Chapter Rating: Pg-13. Not like the mudvane that I'm listening to now…  
  
  
"First of all, who the hell do you think you are? Roxton slammed his fist down onto the surface of the dining room table. It had been only a few mere hours since the near-destruction of the Zanga village, and now, after all that, emotions were starting to surface.  
Roxton stormed around the room, pointing his finger at Cirrus. Anger, think and strong, flowed through his veins, making his eyes a cold brown. "Those were innocent people, and here you come, blasting your way though." He stopped, noticing the 'hell may care' look on Cirrus face. "Do you have ANY idea of what you have done?" He screamed the last few words, making a smile creep onto Challenger and Veronica's features.  
Marguerite spoke up from her seat, "I think that Roxton speaks for us all." She calmly sipped at her coffee, but her face showed no joy at the recent evens. "People died, because of you."  
Cirrus pursed his lips, not holding back any of the spite or the slight disgust that had formed in the pit of his gut. "you say that I have killed many, destroyed homes and families. Obliterated most of your trust with the Zanga's, and mostly crushed all the land in their fields?"  
Cirrus scoffed, "A small price to pay, with the gift that I bring." He folded his hands in his lap, "its quite simple, I'm ashamed that you all haven't figured it out by now…"  
Veronica gritted her teeth, "Damn you… I knew some of those people! Most of them, were my friends!"  
Cirrus stood up, rubbing the newly forming glowing spikes that slowly pushed there way though his skin. The natural chyrstal forms where the side effects of his time next to the Kotari Gem. With the small shards growing, the side effect was the super-conducting energy source. All his power-lacking times were over, not to mention, the spikes were harder than diamond. Easily becoming an efficient weapon if times so needed.  
His face lit up in a grin, "How about this? With the ship, and you all, we can finally leave this place!"  
Veronica looked abashed, "What?" she sat up, "Your lying again…"  
Cirrus smiled oily, "Come now, Veronica… Do you not fully trust me after all this time?"  
Ned shook his head, "For what reason should she?" He frowned, "After all this time, the only rewards you have brought is pain and misery."  
Cirrus laughed, "Ha! Is that the best you can do?" He shook his head, "Truly Malone, your time in the void has shaken if not loosen the once solid defense that you had!"  
Cirrus flexed his hands, "I am not without mercy, I shall still hold to our original agreement, if you all still wish."  
Roxton snarled, "I have had all that I can stomach of this!" He shook his fist at Cirrus, "Your nothing more than a cold-hearted bastard, who spends his time planning more ways to lie and trick others!"  
Cirrus shook his head, "Pathetic, LORD Roxton." He waved his hand at them, "This is my final offer. I will allow you a place on-board my ship."  
Challenger rubbed his chin, "This ship, would bring us back to London?"  
Marquette looked at him, "Your not actually trusting this mad-man, are you?"  
Cirrus smiled, "What choice do you all have." He smiled, "Perhaps you would like to wait another two years, or spend the rest of your days in this green hell?"  
Ned glared at him, "After all the blood you have shed, it would be worth it."  
Cirrus face was a stone, "So be it." He looked at the group. "Thus, you have made your decision."  
Veronica looked at Cirrus, "What happened to you?" She was mystified, "I once loved you!"  
Cirrus blinked, "Love? Love… Yes, it was an emotion." He clenched his fist, "After my discovery of the Ganthron, I learned fully of my people, their history, and my…Power."  
She shook her head, "That doesn't matter…"  
Cirrus laughed again, "Hahaha! Fools! I learned that I am not the only one of my race! There are others, and they have been alive for hundreds of years!"  
Roxton frowned, "more killers like you?"  
Cirrus growled, "What I have been doing, my drive, my being, my suffering, I have done for this chance! The chance… To return home!"  
Challenger looked at the man, "At the cost of innocent lives… How dare you, sir!"  
Cirrus shrugged his shoulders, "I do what I wish." He looked out the window, at the hovering behemoth cruiser. He glanced back at the group, "I have spoken my peace. You have one day to make your decision."  
He turned and waved at the group, "Farewell. And do remember, that the blast from the primary engines will be strong enough to level all matter within 600 yards of the center."  
He looked at the group, "Do be sure that you are well beyond that range." His white needle like teeth shone, "I would hate for something terrible to happen…." He laughed, and with a wave of his spikes, he activated the short-range transporter, leaving the stunned group still reeling on the venom-filled words. 


End file.
